Brother of the Wolf
by Ailefo
Summary: Remus is finally going off to Hogwarts, something he never thought he'd be able to do because of his lycanthropy. He's so excited! But his brother is even more excited that Remus will be GONE. mostly canon MWPP era HIATUS.


Okay this is an idea that started floating around in my head. Jo said that Remus does not have a twin, but I've always wondered if he did have a sibling or two. So, this is what occurred from that random thought. Just lovely, another thing to be distracted by. That makes, what, three in-progress stories I've got here in addition to stuff I'm working on off of Merlin, I must be crazy to be doing so many stories at once. Oh well, just forgive me if I am slow to update things!!

The sun rose slowly, shining in slants through a small window of a garage detached from a cottage in the middle of nowhere. A young boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his arms as they were slowly shortening, muscles and ligaments rearranging as his transformation completed. Blood and bruises covered his body, giving him a rather peaky complexion. "Stupid full moon. . . ." He found the blanket his father had left for him the night before and pulled it around his small frame.

Slender hands brushed ocher and dark goldenrod locks from amber eyes. Remus Lupin stretched, regretting it when pain shot through his body. Oh how he loathed waiting for someone to come let him out. It was horrible, made him feel helpless and dependent. And he hated it.

But he never had to wait long.

Less than two minutes after Remus returned to his human body, John Lupin burst into the room with his wand and a first aid kit, which Remus recalled being stocked with chocolate. John looked just like his son, twenty-six years older and about fifty pounds bulkier. And if one really noticed, they'd see John's eyes were a bright blue, where Remus had gotten his mother's eyes. John knelt beside his son and immediately started healing his wounds. "Hey there, Remus. You'll be okay. Looks like you had another rough night, eh?" But no response was necessary. Or possible.

John pulled out a large bar of Honeyduke's Finest ( now where did he get that? Had he been to Hogsmeade? ) and gave it to Remus. "Eat up, bud. There's more where that came from. Just flew in last night!" Well there was the answer. Owl-ordered chocolate. Remus would never complain that his father spoiled him. He understood why he did it.

Several years ago, a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback had come to John Lupin requesting a favour. John, having the good strong morals he did, refused. As punishment, Fenrir had gone after John's pride and joy: his first son. Needless to say, John blamed himself for his son's lycanthropy. Remus's mum had told him all this. But she refused to tell her son what favour Greyback had asked for. And by now, Remus knew better than to ask.

The door opened again. This time, a little blond-haired boy entered. He had the face of an angel: soft, round with large and bright blue eyes, small nose. Snow locks fell into his eyes as he searched the room. "Rem?" the little voice called out. Remus waved to his brother, who immediately ran over, ignoring the blood and bruises. His eyes widened at the sight of the chocolate. "Wow! Can I have some?"

"No," said John. "The chocolate's for Remus. He had a tough time last night." He continued going over his elder son's body, healing everything he could. The angel pouted, looking hard at the large slab of sweets.

Remus smiled and broke off part of the piece he was eating. "Here," he stretched his arm out to his brother. "I can't eat all of it, Osorio. Share it with me!" Osorio grinned and took the chocolate. Remus always had liked his brother. They never got into many fights, really.

"So, are you going off to get school supplies today?" Osorio asked in his pre-pubescent voice. John grunted a reply sounding something like 'if Remus is up to it.' Remus chuckled. "I can't believe that in September, you're going off and leaving me!" The blond whined, causing Remus to give him another bit of chocolate.

The two boys kept talking while John finished up healing his son. "That's the best I can do, Remus. Come on, I made you some Pepper-Up potion last night. You look like you need it." Remus nodded and stood up, following his father out of the garage and into the house.

After most full moons, Osorio would come in shortly after John. Remus figured it was just a way of reassuring himself that his big brother was all right. Despite the fact they quarreled and bickered virtually nonstop – which Remus figured was fairly normal – Remus loved his brother and felt that Osorio loved him back. He was a sweet boy, the angel he looked so much like.

Or so Remus thought.

Osorio remained sitting on the garage floor, face set in a hard grimace. With his father it was always 'Remus-this' or 'Remus-that'. Never 'Osorio' anything! Not unless it was followed by 'for Remus' or 'stop'. In just a few weeks' time, Remus would be off to Hogwarts and Osorio would be an only child for an entire ten months! He couldn't wait to win over his father's love.

And so ends chapter one! Or more, the prologue. I love little Osorio! So evilly cute! I decided against using the name "Romulus" because that would be too clichè. Well, please review and tell me if you like it! TTFN! Ta-Ta For Now!


End file.
